A multi-tenant system refers to a cloud-based system including one or more servers accessed via for example the Internet. The cloud-based system may provide software as a service (SAAS). Each of the tenants can each access a software service, execute the service, store data, and/or retrieve data at the cloud-based system. For example, a user at company X may run a database application provided by the cloud-based system, while another user at another company can independently execute its own corresponding database application provided by the cloud-based system.